Forgiveness
by pepper6887
Summary: Post-movie Jake is dwelling on the past and present. Neytiri helps him to move into the future... lemony goodness in future chappies
1. Chapter 1

Ok this came to me a couple nights after I saw the movie and I've only seen it once so I'm sorry if I'm off on a couple things and now for the legal stuff:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar even though I wish I did T_T

'Ahh, this feels good.' Jake thought as he allowed himself to slip into the hot spring, allowing the water to ease the tension in his sore muscles. It had been two months after the dream walkers had left Pandora, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake and knowing that he had been part of it made him feel that he had to work extra hard to regain the trust of the Na'vi. So he had spent every waking moment building new homes in the new hometree that they had found, pushing his body to his limits much to Neytiri's and the clan's protests that the Olo'eyktan should not be doing such things. Although the Omaticaya had made him the new Olo'eyktan, he still felt at fault for causing them to lose their homes and loved ones.

The Omaticaya had accepted him as their own once again when he stood by them and fought for their home, but the one he wanted acceptance from the most was his mate Neytiri. He knew she loved him, he had no doubt about that, but had she forgiven him for his transgressions? He honestly had no clue, for she had given no hint of what she now felt about the whole ordeal, but he would wait patiently until she opened herself up to him again. She'd been kind and supportive to him all the while, but she had been distanced from him all the same, almost as if she were afraid to get too close. He missed her touch and the way she felt in his arms, but he decided that he'd let her decide when she wanted him.

Deep in thought, he never heard the light foot falls coming towards him from behind until he felt a pair of soft hands cover his eyes. He tensed but then relaxed as a scent that reminded him of cherry blossoms wafted into his sensitive nose. "Neytiri." He said her name so softly that it resembled a whisper. "My Jake." She said just as softly and he couldn't help but smile. The last time he had heard her say his name like that was when he had taken her as his mate. He removed her hands from his eyes and turned to face her and he felt like his breath had been stolen away by the mere sight of her. She looked more serene than she had in the last couple of months, her golden eyes seemed to glow, and the moonlight shining down on her cerulean skin made her look like an angel and he breifly wondered if his tired mind was playing tricks on him. He decided that it was reality when she gently cupped his face and rested her nose to his. "I see you." She said softly in her native tongue and Jake fought the urge to pull her into the springs with him and kiss her until she was breathless. "I see you." He replied in Na'vi, inwardly cursing his horrible accent.

"Let me wash you." She requested so softly and tentatively that he wondered if it was just his imagination again until she reached over his head to grab a plant that had similiar properties to soap. She rubbed at the plant vigorously until small tears had formed in it before dipping it into the warm water. As she ran her hands over his shoulders and back he sighed and tipped his head back so it was resting in her lap. "I've missed you." He tested opening his eyes to watch her reaction. She looked surprised to hear him say such a thing but then smiled a smile that reached her eyes. "I've missed you too." She said and he couldn't help but pull her lips down to his own, his heart overjoyed at her words. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for all the awesome comments I honestly didn't think this was very good lol

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah I don't own anything

RECAP:  
_"I've missed you." He tested opening his eyes to watch her reaction. She looked surprised to hear him say such a thing but then smiled a smile that reached her eyes. "I've missed you too." She said and he couldn't help but pull her lips down to his own, his heart overjoyed at her words._

He felt his body come to life as they moved their lips together, it was quite an erotic feeling for him with Neytiri bent over him the way she was, her teeth nibbling gently on his bottom lip. Giving in to his need to hold her, he broke off the kiss suddenly and turned around to face her and pulled her into the springs with him, delighting in the surprised yelp she gave before her musical laughter filled the air around them. He laughed with her, wrapping his arms around his mate and rested his forehead against hers, enjoying the way Neytiri melded her body against his. She pulled away slightly and he gave her a curious look before she held her braid out to him, smiling he grabbed his own braid and let the tentacles (sorry I don't know what they're called) connect their minds.

The first thing he felt was an almost overwhelming feeling of content when he felt their minds touch and then he could feel both Neytiri's and his own desire. He heard Neytiri groan as a particularly wanton image entered his mind and he bent his head to capture her lips once again. She sighed into his mouth and he wanted nothing more than to stay in this embrace with her, but he didn't want to move too fast with her, she had only just forgiven him after all. Then it suddenly occurred to him that he had only made love to her once before and really didn't know how to pleasure her, where would her erogenous zones be? The Na'vi had similar body structures to humans and their mating rituals were similar to human ones but he couldn't help but feel naive and inexperienced with the whole situation, it was like being a virgin all over again.

He felt more than heard Neytiri giggle at his thoughts, almost as if they were the silliest things she had ever heard and took his hand, placing it over her bare breast. 'When had she gotten naked?' Jake wondered briefly before her thoughts danced through his mind, instructing him where to touch. He obeyed her diligently, letting his hands roam with her hands over his showing him how to touch. He groaned loudly at the visual stimulation she gave him, deciding that this was his favorite lesson that she had ever taught him and bent his head to kiss her.

He broke off the kiss with a loud moan when he felt Neytiri's hand slither behind him and gently massage just above his tail. He fought off the urge to bury himself inside her to the hilt, her pleasure came first and he would not allow himself to be selfish for now. He retaliated by sliding his hand down to the apex of her thighs and slid a long finger between her folds, making her cry out softly and gripping her arms for support. He grinned at the power he had over her and pressed his hand against her a bit more firmly, making her gyrate into his hand, murmuring sweet nothings as she continued to cling to him.

Feeling a bit more bold he slipped a finger inside of her and felt his pride swell as she cried out his name. With a wicked smile he reached around her and massaged above her tail like she had done to him and revelled in the pleasure she felt through their bond as she climaxed. "Please Jake." She pleaded with him when her body came down from it's high. He groaned at her words he was so hard that it almost hurt, he hoisted her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his slim waist. He positioned himself at her entrance and held her eyes for a moment before entering her. They both moaned and rested their foreheads against each other as they began a dance of love that was as old as time itself.

As they moved he felt so much pleasure from Neytiri through their link and knowing that he was the cause of her pleasure made his heart swell. He slowly picked up speed until they were clinging to one another, both on the brink of reaching completion. He was close but so was Neytiri and he wanted her to be the one who climaxed first and fought off his climax as much as he possibly could. Neytiri soon started trembling in his arms, crying out his name as she came with Jake following close behind, her name joining his in the wilderness.

He felt quite tired in the aftermath of their love making, his body's exhaustion winning out over the adrenaline and he leaned his head on Neytiri's shoulder, placing lazy kisses on her skin and wrapped his arms loosely around her. "I love you my Jake." She murmured softly as she returned his embrace and she could feel him smile into her shoulder. "I love you Neytiri." He replied sleepily before sliding himself out of her. She laughed softly and pulled away slightly. "We need to get you to sleep, I do not think you want to spend the night in the bath." She said and began to slide off of his lap before he tightened his hold on her. "It doesn't sound that bad, especially if you're here with me." He replied and she giggled, apparently he hadn't come down from his euphoria yet.

"Come." She said and managed to get out of his hold and helped him to his feet, admiring his physique breifly before drying him off and helping him get his loin cloth back on then dried and dressed herself. When she was ready she took him by the hand and led him back to the village. She was glad she had finally let herself forgive him, she had missed his love and now that she had him she would never let go.


End file.
